


cherry

by princeollie



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeollie/pseuds/princeollie
Summary: after a few drinks, noel drunk calls his ex, cody.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this was inspired by harry styles' song 'cherry'.

noel stumbles as he looks through his contact list finding the name that has been on his mind for the last few months. the name cody stares back at him as if he were physically there, but of course he wasn’t.

the night started with noel watching netflix alone except for the bottle of vodka as his only companion for the night. he wasn’t watching anything in particular but he would hit next on whatever recommendation netflix had for him. after the last drops of alcohol left the bottle, noel was feeling just as empty.

the last recommendation was a sappy romantic comedy. nothing special until a scene reminded him of someone. his ex, cody. he thought he was over this but he wasn’t. and before he knew it noel was switching over to the youtube app on his tv and clicking over to cody’s youtube channel. noel avoided youtube now, he stopped posting videos and even watching them since the break up. he didn’t want to be reminded of cody since his recommendations were filled with cody’s videos.

noel clicks on cody’s channel and stares at his newest video. “boyfriend tag with my new boyfriend.” this surprises noel since cody always said that he hated doing tags or whatever bullshit trend was popular on youtube. and yet here he was with a new boyfriend and new youtube content.

the video starts like usual, cody with so much enthusiasm saying “what’s up you guys”. a phrase that started as a joke for him, making fun of other youtubers but soon becoming his actual intro.

cody introduces his special guest. noel is too drunk to process the guy’s name and maybe he just doesn’t care enough to bother anyway. the video goes on and noel finds himself bored and alone. he’s about to click off when he hears cody say baby.

the vodka reacts like acid in his stomach. without a second thought, noel grabs his phone and clumsily scrolls through his contact list until he lands on cody’s name. his thumb hovers over the name for a minute before he finally taps on the call button.

the call goes straight to voicemail. “yo this is cody, sorry i missed your call. leave a message and i’ll get back to you soon. peace.” the inbox answers. there’s a tone and noel is left there in silence.

he doesn’t know what to say and he’s about to hang up before he finally says, “don’t you call him baby. please. call him anything else but please don’t you call him what you used to call me.”

he opens his mouth a few more times to say something more but the only thing he feels coming up is bile. noel runs to the bathroom and heads straight for the toilet. noel drops his phone in the sink before lifting the seat up to expel all the food and alcohol and emotions he had brewing inside of him. once everything has left his body, noel curls his body around the toilet and he screams. his tears burning more than the vodka did going down or up. 

noel falls asleep on the bathroom floor not realizing that he never hung up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought and follow me on tumblr at directedbynoelmiller.


End file.
